Substitute
by montypython203
Summary: Gwen has Rhys. Gwen wants Jack. Gwen has an idea. Set in Series One.


_Title: Substitute_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Gwen wants Jack. Gwen has Rhys. Gwen has an idea. Set in Series One._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood._

_Author's Note: Now I am not aGwack shipper (Janto all the way!), but I am happy to admit that Gwen wants Jack, and will do whatever it takes to have him. Hence, this fic._

**Substitute**

Gwen Cooper ran her hands through her hair. She knew she couldn't deny it – she felt something for Captain Jack Harkness. He was sweet, he was charming ... and so very, very good looking.

She then turned her head back to Rhys, who was asleep on the couch. Her loyal, faithful Rhys. He never questioned anything she did – he hadn't even inquired about her new job – and he always accepted her decision. Yes, she had Rhys. But she didn't have Jack.

* * *

"No peeking!" said Gwen as she led Rhys into the flat.

"I'm not peeking!" insisted Rhys. "What's this all about, anyway? It's not my birthday or anything."

"You'll see," said Gwen. She left Rhys standing and went to get the present. She came back and stood in front of him.

"Okay, open!" she exclaimed. Rhys opened his eyes and looked at what Gwen was holding.

"What's that?" he said.

"It's a military coat," replied Gwen, holding up the item in question. "I bought it for you the other day."

"From where, the 1940s?" said Rhys.

"Oh _you_," said Gwen cheekily. "Come on, try it on." Rhys rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to?" he moaned.

"Yes," ordered Gwen. Sighing, Rhys turned around and let Gwen slide the coat onto him.

"Perfect," she said.

"Why do I need a military coat, anyway?" questioned Rhys. "I'm not going off to war."

"Well ... it'll keep you warm, for a start," said Gwen. "And it gives you an air of distinction, as well as a hint of mystery. Plus, I _really _like it on you." Rhys couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Oh yeah," replied Gwen, nodding uncontrollably.

* * *

They were eating dinner one night. It was a rare moment when Gwen got home in time for dinner, so Rhys was particularly thankful that night. As they enjoyed their mealtime conversation, Gwenbrought up a somewhat strange topic.

"Rhys," she said. "How are you at doing accents?" Rhys wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Accents," repeated Gwen. "Accents other than Welsh. Do you reckon you could pull off a good ... oh I don't know ... Australian accent?"

"Erm," began Rhys, not quite sure what to say, "I could try." He cleared his throat. "G'day mate. Let's put another prawn on the barbie." Gwen giggled.

"That was really great," she said. "How about something from England? Cockney, perhaps?" Rhys raised an eyebrow.

"Blimey, Guvnor!" he exclaimed, before reverting back to his normal accent. "Sorry, I didn't do that one very well."

"That's alright," said Gwen. "Just one more. Say ... American?" Rhys took a deep breath.

"Hey there young lady, what's your name?" he said, emphasising the r's. Gwen unconsciously lost her breath.

"G-Gwen Cooper," she said timidly.

"Nice to meet you, Gwen Cooper," replied Rhys. "Can I stop now?"

"Just a little longer," said Gwen.

* * *

Valentine's Day, as always, brought a large degree of satisfaction to the Williams/Cooper household. Gwen and Rhys collapsed on the bed after session of lovemaking.

"That was ... fantastic," breathed Gwen.

"I've never seen you come so strongly," commented Rhys.

"Well, it must be your lucky day then," said Gwen, grinning. Rhys propped his elbow up on the bed.

"There is one question I have for you," he said. "Who's Jack?" Gwen froze.

"Jack?" she said. "I don't know any Jack."

"Oh, I think you do," said Rhys. "Because during the last twenty minutes, you said the name 'Jack' quite a few times."

"You must be hearing things," said Gwen, without making eye contact.

" 'Oh, Jack!' " quoted Rhys. " 'Fuck me, Jack! I want you, Jack! Yes, Jack! Make love to me Captain Jack Harkness!'" He stopped. "Etcetera."

"Um, why didn't you stop me while we were doing it?" questioned Gwen.

"Well, I was enjoying myself, wasn't I?" defended Rhys. "Besides, I was sure my _girlfriend_ would have a perfectly logical explanation as to why she was screaming out another man's name whilst having sex with me." He folded his arms. "Well?" Gwen's eyes darted from side to side.

"Yes, and I would be happy to give you that explanation," she said. "But first, let me make you a very _special_ cup of coffee..."

* * *

After that, Gwen thought it best to stop. Getting Rhys involved just made things a whole lot trickier – besides, she was having enough problems trying to conceal her affair with Owen. So in the end, she decided that using Rhys, though somewhat fulfilling, just didn't work.

Besides, when it came to Captain Jack Harkness, there was just no substitute for quality.

_I got the idea of Retconning Rhys off the Torchwood recaps I always read, which suggest that she would Retcon him for little things like him saying that she forgot to take the garbage out. LOL._

_Hope you liked it! Please review._


End file.
